Never Meant to Belong
by Moon007
Summary: When Moonfur was born, she didn't know why no one liked her. The she-cat with different colored eyes. She had always had to fight for what little she had and a terrifying discovery leads her to run far away from her past. When she finally faces her past she goes in search of something she had never known before. This is a side story to Lost's, The DarkClan Trilogy
1. Chapter 1: The Discovery

**Hey Moon here! Lost and I are buds, so I am not stealing from her. xD I have written everything, so all my writing. This is Moonfur's story, a side story to The DarkClan Trilogy. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Discovery

The dense fog filled the clearing as a pale grey she-cat padded into it. Her paws were wet from the soft grass that was showered with the early morning dew. The sun had not yet risen, but a dull glow lit up the sky.

As the she-cat padded to the center of the clearing, she tilted her head to gaze at the moon, which had not taken its leave to allow the sun to enter. She sat down and curled her tail over her paws. Although half of the moon was gone she still found it relaxing. The beautiful grey holes that lie on it, intrigued her.

The she-cat who was heavy with kits had already decided to name one of her kits after the moon, they would be the most beautiful. She smiled and excitement filled her belly as she thought of little paws scampering around her, seeing their eyes open, and watching them grow to be powerful cats.

Suddenly she was torn from her thoughts and when she looked up a pure white tabby with a long scar along her muzzle padded out from the cover of the forest. Her aged body looked as if it had seen some rough days, but still she walked into the clearing with her head held high and her pale blue eyes burning with curiosity.

"Shiver," the pregnant she-cat greeted the newcomer.

"Song," she replied. Her voice was not cold, but nor was it warm, as though she had something on her mind. "What are you doing?"

"Watching the moon," Song replied shortly. Shiver walked over and sat beside her, close enough where the hairs on each of their pelts were gently brushing. Shiver tilted her head upward to gaze as well.

"I see a moon," She said, sarcasm dripping from her words. Although it did seem as though her saying that lightened the air. Song even chuckled. Her eyes returned to the moon.

"It brings me peace. I have even decided to name one of my kits after the moon."

Shiver nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, that will be a beautiful name."

A long silence stretched between them as Song felt the air grow thick with tension. Her grey eyes retracted from the moon and came to lie on Shiver's face, which was looking at the ground. The sky had grown lighter and as the world around her awoke, birds were chirping and the two cats were so quiet Song could hear the faint rustling of a mouse in the dead leaves that lay beside one of the surrounding trees.

After the long silence, Shiver spoke, "Song, you do realize that we are rogues and do not have any way we can care for these kits easily. We have no territory, it would be constantly on the move. We also have no shelter in which to hide them from predators. It would be a very harsh life for them, do you think that's fair?"

At her last words Shiver turned her head to the side to look at Song and registered her reaction. Song's face had grown solemn, she had known this would be a difficult situation, considering the two she-cats had not been born rogue they could not reminisce about when they had been rogue's as kits because it had not happened to them.

Rogue's were loners, they did not start families, they were destined for a life alone or with a companion, but kits were not calculated into the picture. Song knew that Shiver was right, but they had no choice and she wasn't going to give up her kits. Not for the world. Irritation trickled down to her paws and suddenly she felt very angry at the white tabby for her words.

"Shiver, I do not care that this life may be difficult! I will do everything in my power to keep my kits safe. I will carry them day after day if that is what it takes!" Song growled at Shiver, the dark grey fur on her neck rising with each word spoken.

Shiver, despite the harshness in Song's tone, remained calm slowly letting her words seep into her. Unknown to Song, Shiver had always had a plan. It hurt her to even think of it, but there was no other choice.

"Song, this is futile. What are you going to do if there are more than two kits?" Shiver paused, waiting for a retort, but there was none to come, "They do not deserve to have to serve their lives as rogues. You and I both know that."

The anger that had once tingled in Song's paws was now extinguished by a wave of sadness, it attacked her heart, and she felt tears swell in her eyes. She looked up to the sky, but the moon was no longer there to bring her comfort. Was everything she had fought for lost? Everything Shiver was saying was the truth, but accepting the truth and knowing the truth are two very different things.

"Shiver," her words came out barely as a whisper, "If I know one thing, it's that no matter what you say, I am not giving up my kits." She looked directly at Shiver, coldness radiating from her being, but Shiver didn't flinch, she didn't even blink, just stared at Song evenly.

"I never said that you had to give up your kits," with that Shiver stood and began padding away to the edge of the clearing. She didn't turn to look if Song was following her, she knew she wouldn't. Arguing just wasn't getting her anywhere. Song had made a lousy decision to fall for that tom and now she was paying for it.

Song sat still in the clearing, not daring to make a move when Shiver took her leave.

_'What am I going to do? I can't live like this when they are born, but I don't know any cats that are in the area.'_ Sighing Song stood and left the clearing, headed the opposite direction as Shiver.

Song wasn't sure where she was going, just as long as she got away from that she-cat she was happier. The forest was alive around her. Prey rustled in the leaves and bushes, while birds flew from tree to tree. She made no move to hunt, her appetite had long gone.

She just kept walking. Before long Song heard the faint rustling of water. Her ears pricked to pinpoint the location of the sound and headed that direction. As the she-cat padded over the hill she saw a rushing river.

The water violently crashed against the sharp rocks that jutted out from the water. Slowly she made her way down the bank, Song even had to dig her claws into the ground to keep from slipping on the wet ground. When she regained her balance, she gingerly retracted her claws and bent her head down to get a drink. The cool and refreshing liquid rejuvenated her parch throat.

The sun was now high in the sky and beating on down on Song's thick pelt as she padded down the river bank. Her breaths became more ragged as she kept walking. The forest that was once a few fox lengths beside her, had thinned out and was now a mere field. Across the river there was some bushed and trees with a heavy coating of shade.

_'I need to reach that. I am burning out and do not know how much farther I can go.'_

She continuously searched for more stones to step across the river, like the ones she saw earlier, but with no avail. As the sun began to go down, she decided that it would be best to go back to the stones for all that lay before her was moorland. Exhausted, Song found a high patch of grass and clawed the ground in an attempt to make a small nest.

_'Please be enough to shield me from the evils of the night,'_ she pleaded with the falling sun. Song finally laid down and fell asleep under a sky of stars, guarded by the moon.

The next morning, Song rose before dawn, and shook her fur. Before departing a gnawing hunger pressed her stomach.

_'That's right I didn't eat yesterday,_' Song shook her head vigorously at her own foolishness. Quickly she hunted, all she managed to find was a small vole, but it was enough to satisfy some of her hunger.

She began walking, she could see the trees in the distance. Song constantly smelled different cats, but all of the scents had been faint, so she worried very little. She kept walking, only occasionally darting her eyes over the prairie to make sure she was alone. Suddenly pain convulsed in her stomach and she collapsed to the ground. Her eyes widened as the pain spiked.

_'No not now! It can't be now!'_ Song cried out, her claws dug deep into the Earth trying to relieve some of the pain. Her breath was short and her lungs cried out for air. After a few minutes, the pain began to ease. Slowly Song began to raise herself to a sitting position. Her belly ached and her lungs were greedily filling themselves, but despite the pain she smiled and glanced down at her swollen abdomen.

_'My kits pack in quite a kick.' _

When she felt as though she could stand again, she did so, and looked into the distance, the trees were much closer now. Excitement filled her chest as she set off again. Finally she reached the outskirts of the forest. Still close to the riverbank, she saw the stones. With outstretched claws, she made her way down to the edge of the bank. As she was about to jump onto the first stone, she heard a voice from behind her.

"Where have you been?"

Shiver.

"Look, I don't want to hear anything from you." Song mewed without turning around. With that she jumped onto the first stone. Song's paws hit the hot rock with a thud. Around her water gushed and sputtered onto the rock and into her face when a wave hit the rock.

"I was speaking the truth. A matter that needed to be discussed." Shiver called to Song, "You are running away from what you can't bear to admit." Shiver pressed on.

"Shiver, I will not leave my kits, I can care for them, I will care for them," Song snapped.

She turned her head to glare at the she-cat and hissed. She continued jumping from stone to stone. The last stone before the river bank stood before her. She jumped, but misjudged the distance. As her forepaws hit the stony surface, but her back legs had nothing to land on and went plunging in the water.

The weight of her back and wet fur sent her front paws sliding toward the cool water. Song extended her claws to stop her from slipping. They raked across the grey rock and finally stopped sliding. She bared her teeth and pulled herself from the wet water. Her rear was soaked and her muscles ached from the heave.

Song shook her fur out, sending water droplets flying. She glanced back at Shiver, who was now at the edge of the river. Worry was coated in her pale blue eyes.

"Song, I hope you find everything you are looking for," she mewed sadly, "I will stay in the area, find me when your kits are born, I would love to see them." Song stared at Shiver. She wanted nothing to with Song anymore. It's not how she wanted the rest of her life to continue. Song acknowledged this and accepted it was time to part ways.

Song turned and jumped onto land. She landed with a thud and immediately laid down. Her body was worn out and she desperately needed rest; however, hunger clawed at her stomach, a small vole could only go so far. The sun was now low in the sky and the stars were beginning to awaken.

Song decided to do a little hunting before settling down for the night. She opened her mouth to taste the air and noted the familiar smell of vole. Her mouth instantly watered. She pinpointed its location and got down into a hunters crouch.

Song made sure she was downwind of the creature before making her move. The kill was easy. By the time it saw her it was already in her paws and she bit the back of its neck to finish the kill. She went back to the space she found in the crook of a bush and settled down to eat.

Once she was finished, she noted the strong smell of cats. Her ears immediately went up and heard the sound of several pairs of paws. Song pressed her fur into the bush in hopes it would offer more concealment.

"What's that smell?" a male voice sounded.

"I smell it too. It smells like another cat, but not one of River Clan's warriors." Another voice, male also.

"Is it any Clan?" This time it was a female's voice who sounded.

"No, it must be a rogue or kitty pet and by the smell, they have been here recently," the first voice meowed. Song's heart froze. Her eyes went wide with fear.

_'Please don't be able to smell me,'_ she thought.

"Track their scent," the female voice commanded. The words hit her like a block of ice, chilled her to her core. Song knew she couldn't run now, she just closed her eyes and hoped that he darker pelt would conceal her enough.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A cold voice taunted. Song opened her eyes slowly and saw a large tom with dark stripped brown fur and a snow white underbelly stood before her. His powerful muscles were easily seen through his sleek coat. His icy blue eyes that matched his voice stared down at her in triumph.

"A rogue. Oh, and it looks like she has made herself welcome to our prey as well," he mewed with a glance at the bones of her vole.

Behind him stood four other cats, who watched her with a mix of curiosity , and hostility.

"Any last words," hissed the tom.

At that point one of the other cats spoke up, as the tom had raised his paw claws unsheathed.

"Wait Hawkfrost!" The tom whose name was supposedly Hawkfrost stopped midswing, but made no attempt to lower his paw. He looked up questioningly at the new voice and gave her a harsh stare for interrupting his slaughter.

"What?!"

"She is pregnant with kits," the she-cat gestured to Song's swollen belly.

"So?! She is a trespasser and shall be dealt with accordingly. I could care less if the kit was already born. She will die." Hawkfrost's words sent a cold chill down Song's spine and into her bones. The thought of her kits dead?! No, she couldn't even manage the thought. She remained silent nonetheless.

"No. She will come back to camp with us and Leopardstar shall decide what shall be done with her." Meowed the she-cat. When Hawkfrost made no move to lower his paw the she-cat stepped forward. "That is an order." When the she-cat stepped forward Song could now see that she was a blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes that burned with rage.

Hawkfrost looked at her once more and lowered his paw. The dark brown tom stalked to the back of the group watching the she-cats every move. Two of the other cats in the group came up to her, one bent his neck down and grabbed her scruff. He pulled her, but she had no choice to get up and remove herself from the safety of the bush.

Once in open space the two cats remained on the side of her and marched back to camp with Hawkfrost taking up the rear. Song looked back at the tom and he bared is teeth at her as if to say, _'This is not the end.'_


	2. Chapter 2: New Life

CHAPTER 2: New Life

Song had been living in the River Clan camp for two sunrises now, the leader of the Clan, Leopardstar, a she-cat with golden spots dappled along her fur, had allowed her to stay until her kits were born, and then see what to do after. Song was still fading out of shock after everything that had happened.

Song padded into the camp, which wasn't far from where she was captured.

Song padded into the River Clan camp, her nose was assaulted with the scent of many cats. They peered from their dens and stared at her. Some with hostility, others with curiosity, as she padded through the camp.

The camp around her was large, reeds surrounded the area, the dens around the outskirts of the camp seemed to be woven from these reeds. The roofs glittered in the moonlight, but from what Song could not tell.

A lone tree stood in the corner of the camp, the branches hung low. A golden she cat with what looked like darker spots along her pelt, stared down at the group of cats approaching the tree. A growl escaped her throat.

"Who is this Mistyfoot?" the she cat growled as she leaped down from her perch on the lowest branch of the tree.

"A rouge we found hunting on our territory." Mistyfoot explained calmly.

"Why did you bring her here, Riverclan is not known to accept rogues freely, why not take her to Thunderclan." Yowls of agreement arose from the crowd of cats that had formed quietly behind Song.

"Well, if I may say, she was not hunting on Thunderclan territory. Also, this rogue is pregnant with kits. Her kits could benefit the well-being of the clan, which is why I brought her here."

"Hmmm…," the she-cat considered, "She may stay, but of course her kits will become apprentices."

Song listened quietly for the cats to finish discussing her fate.

_'I don't want to stay, I didn't want to stay when he asked, and I don't want to stay now! I am a traveler and will be fine on my own!' _

The leader, Song figured, approached her.

"Name."

"Song."

"No, you will be known as Songwing from now on. If you are going to stay in this clan I will expect you to behave like a warrior, this includes having a name like a warrior. We cannot have other clans thinking we accept rogues. I can take all of this away if you start anything," Her yellow eyes gleamed in the darkness, staring at Songwing with hatred and suspicion.

"I am Leopardstar, leader of this clan," the golden she-cat declared, "The she-cat who escorted you, is Mistyfoot, the deputy of Riverclan." One by one Lepordstar named each of the warriors. 'So many names,' Songwing thought frantically, _'How will this work, they aren't going to accept me, an outsider… Well then again, I don't want to be here, or accepted…' _Songwing sighed inwardly.

With a start, Songwing realized that Leopardstar was still talking, "and that is where you will be staying the majority of the time you are with us, after your kits are born you will take care of them, then when they are apprentices we will assess you on your own abilities and determine whether or not you will be moved to the warriors den or stay in the nursery."

Song silently thanked the moon that Leopardstar said where she was going to be staying again.

"Dawnflower will help you get settled in and I will send Mudfur in to check on you and your unborn kits." With that Leopardstar padded away and a pale grey she-cat walked up to her. The she-cat, Songwing assumed was Dawnflower, her blue eyes were narrowed and she spoke with contempt, "I'm Dawnflower, no need to ask who you are, your stench can be smelled all the way across the river, no wonder you were so easy to find, but stupid cats don't really deserve any other fate than to be captured. My only dispute is that Hawkfrost didn't kill you on the spot, you thieving fox dung." The she-cat walked away not leaving any room for Songwing to retort back, Songwing followed Dawnflower to what she assumed was the nursery.

The camp was hostile towards her, she was an outsider in a world that she didn't understand and didn't understand her. She sighed inwardly, _'How can I make them see that I'm not mean, but I also don't need to stay here.'_

As she lay in her new nest, she heard the footsteps of another cat. Dawnflower glared at her as she entered the nursery. Songwing did nothing, but divert her eyes to her paws to avoid looking at the she-cat.

The Clan's medicine cat, Mudfur, also padded in behind her.

"Now, I think your kits are going to come fairly soon, like within the next day or so, so I want to start getting you ready." He mewed. Mudfur showed no resentment towards her, he was perhaps the only cat that didn't dislike her. The light brown tom was fair and cared for her in her state. He placed herbs beside her and ordered her to swallow them. Song quickly devoured the herbs quite aware of their unpleasant and bitter taste.

"Look, I know you know that they don't like you, but just give it time." Mudfur said soothingly. He padded out of the camp, and Songwing decided that she would count down the minutes until her beautiful kits would be born.

Only two days had past and finally her kits, or kit, was born. The clan had gathered around her and stared at the kit, a name had not been given to her yet, Songwing wanted to name her immediately, but Leopardstar wanted to wait until her eyes opened, so that she could look into them and determine a proper name.

Songwing at least got some say in whether or not it would be a full name or a kit name, she didn't want her daughter to feel like she needed to be a part of these clan cats, she wasn't a clan cat.

The bundle of fluff that rested peacefully at her paws was pale grey, but on the center of her chest there was a crest of dark grey fur that resembled the moon. She wanted nothing more than for her precious kit to be named after the silver moon that brought her peace and comfort.

Cats crowded around the nameless kit as she slowly opened her eyes. The bright light invaded her and she closed them again. When she felt like the light would be more comfortable the second time around, she ever so slowly opened her eyes. She heard several gasps and whispers from the cats around her. A tail wrapped protectively around her, and a growl escaped from a throat. The voices she had heard since she was born were beginning to develop faces.

"Her name will be Darkeyes!" A golden she-cat called.

"No! Her name will be Moon! I will not allow for that horrid name!" The voice belonged to her mother.

"My word goes. A cat with multi-colored eyes deserves a name as such, especially when they are different shades of grey!" The she-cat declared and without another word padded out of the den.

Darkeyes looked up at her mother, and she could have sworn she heard her mother's breath catch when she saw her kit's eyes.

_'What's wrong with my eyes? Grey eyes, what's wrong with that? Isn't it normal?'_

Darkeyes looked up at the moon for hope, but just as she did so the clouds covered up the incomplete circle.

**Hey guy's, Moon here. Lost sent me some of the reviews, and I saw a lot about Shiver. Shiver all in all is just an old rogue that Song met when she was young. I will not tell who Darkeyes dad is. I personally don't like my writings, but meh, I'll get better I hope. I really hated writing this chapter just because of the setting up of events that will be important in the future. Sorry it took me so long to update family has been over for the past two weeks, so it has been hard to find time to type.**

** Moon**


	3. Chapter 3: Darkeyes

CHAPTER 3: Darkeyes

My eyes opened, and around me I saw strange faces peering down, examining me like I was some kind of experiment. I could hear their gasps and see their eyes went widen in shock. It made me feel like burying my head into my mother's fur and hiding from the world. Why were they looking at me in such a way? My mother's scent drifted up my nose and I looked up to see that she too was staring down at me with a startled expression. Her gray fur mirrored my own, except for the fact that mine was covered in a layer of fluff. Her eyes were icy blue and spread wider than any of the other cats I had seen.

"Her name will be Darkeyes," A gold, spotted she-cat, announced. Her amber eyes darkened when they met my own.

"No! I will not allow for that horrid name!" My mother cried out. Her voice sounded desperate, pleading with the she-cat. All I could do was sit and watch the interaction between them, unable to fully understand what was happening.

"My word goes. A cat with multi-colored eyes deserves a name as such, especially when they are different shades of grey!" The she-cat declared and without another word, padded out of the den.

My eyes? What was wrong with them. I looked around the den and noticed finally that not one of the five cats staring down at me had the same colors in their eyes. I was sure someone else must have multi-colored eyes too, I couldn't be the only one.

The light from the moon shone down on me, catching my attention and causing me to look up. As I did so, the overhanging clouds slowly moved to cover the incomplete circle.

A moon passed and my mother had not let me out of her sight, I didn't interact with the other cats in camp, well now that I think about it, they didn't come into the nursery. Mudfur, the medicine cat was the only interaction I got with the outside world. Even the other she-cat in the nursery, Dawnflower, didn't talk to either of us. She only glared and scowled. At night my mother tried to reassure me that everything was okay, but it didn't feel like it was.

A sigh escaped my parted jaws and I attempted to bury myself in my mother's fur. It only concealed my back, but at least it was something. I closed my eyes slowly and when I reopened them I was no longer beside my mother, nestled in her warm fur.

A darkness surrounded me. Thick fog coated the surrounding forest floor. I looked up and saw a black sky, no stars and no moon. Thick, shadowy trees that stood tall and firm encircled me. I could feel the cold creep up my spine and I kept turning, my paws working fast to see what was around me. Where was I? Where was my mother? Pawsteps sounded from behind me and I turned around, and froze.

My eyes went wide at the sight of a large tom stepping out from behind the shadowy trees. His broad shoulders accented the muscles that lay beneath his thick dark fur. My heart raced. I stepped backward, and kept doing so until my back hit a tree. The rough bark rubbed uncomfortably against my fluff.

His amber eyes stared at me, a smile began to curve on the corners of his lips. I then realized this must be a dream. I fought to wake up, closed my eyes and reopened them, but still the powerful tom crept nearer and nearer. His sharp, yellow teeth were now showing and fear was my scent. I knew this and I think that is why he was smiling at me in such away.

"Well now, look at who has stumbled into the darkness of the forest. A little kit. A piece of prey. What to do with you, now that is the question." He mused.

"Wh.. Who are you?" I sputtered. There was no use in trying to sound unafraid, my legs were trembling beneath me.

The tom sat down in front of me and curled his bushy tail over his paws. "My name is Tigerstar. And you are?" He spoke to me as though I was nothing, sure I was a little kit, but that didn't mean that I wouldn't get bigger and stronger.

"D-Darkeyes…" Again I sputtered, actually trying to control my fear.

He looked at me as though I was crazy, "That can't be, you are in a Clan correct?"

"Umm… yeah."

"You must be extremely young," Tigerstar meowed curiously.

"I am only a moon old." His eyes widened slightly at my answer.

"Why don't you come out from the shadow of the tree so I can get a better look at you?" His voice was still rough, but his eyes transformed from dark and foreboding to serious and curious. I gingerly stepped out from the shadows, only just taking note of how soft the ground was under my pads. Standing, I only just made it up to the middle of his leg. I stared up at the massive cat and he looked down at me. When our eyes met a devious smile spread over his face.

"Well you are a unique little one," Tigerstar mewed. His voice inquiring the obvious- I was strange. Multi-colored eyes. "I see why you are called Darkeyes, I have never in all my moons come across this." He tilted his eyes to the starless sky and was quiet for a moment.

Then suddenly, his head whipped back around to me and his amber eyes stared at me with full intensity. I, again, felt fear. "Two things. First, you will return here and I will train you, this is not up for questioning. Second, control your fear. I am not the only tom in the forest, perhaps the most powerful, but the others will be able to smell your fear. Control it or it will kill you." He hissed. With his final words, the dark tom turned, slashed his tail through the air and left.

His body faded into the fog that still lay heavily over the ground. I sat there dumbfounded at the events that just took place only seconds ago, but when I blinked, my eyes opened to a new surrounding. I was back nestled against my mother's fur, she was deeply breathing and I watched as her body gently moved up and down with the rhythm of her breath. On the other side of the den was a pale grey she-cat. She faced the wall of reeds and all I could see was her back. Her belly was swollen as she looked twice the size of my mother. I thought about Tigerstar and what he said. Don't be afraid. I still trembled and mentally scolded myself. It will be easy, when I already felt so alone.

**I am going to continue to update!**

**-Moon**


	4. Chapter 4:Dreams

CHAPTER 4: Dreams

The rays of dawn peeked through the green roof, which had stones of some sort woven into it. The cats in the nursery were still asleep as I looked around. The world that lay beyond the entrance was all but a mystery to me, and I wanted to see it. With a last glance at my mother and Dawnflower, I left the nursery. As soon as I left I stopped in my tracks. The camp was alive with energy and more cats than I had ever seen before. Some were licking each other's fur, a few were eating, and others were talking and grouping together. _'Wow.'_

As I padded through the camp, my eyes taking in all the sights, and my nose working to take in all the smells, a cat tripped over me. They fell on their shoulder and I too was knocked over. Dirt was kicked up and got into my fur. I shook my fluff and turned to see who tripped over me. He too was shaking out his fur, growling he spun around and I froze. _'Tigerstar?'_ Except it wasn't. Icy blue eyes glared at me and a growl escaped his throat.

"You ugly kit, get out of my way!" His tail lashed and he towered over me.

'Don't be afraid.' Tigerstar's words echoed in my head. I stood up tall, puffed my chest out, and retorted, "Maybe you should watch where you are stepping." It came out more as a squeak, but still.

"What did you say to me? You ugly piece of foxdung, I wish I killed your mother when I had the chance, but now the clan got landed with you and your worthless mother." The tom hissed.

Tears swelled up in my eyes. How dare anyone say that about my mother. "Who do you think you are? You are the one who is nothing, but a worthless piece of fox dung. You don't know anything!" The smart thing to do would be to run back into the nursery, but I wasn't about to let this bully talk about my mother that way. I ran up to his leg, my tiny claws unsheathed and started batting his leg in an attack. The male cat simply swatted me away and I went rolling backwards.

"Stay away from me kit. And for your information, my name is Hawkfrost," he growled as he stalked off. Tears continued to come and soon my lids could not handle the water. They spilled out of my eyes and I ran back into the nursery, running head first into the nest. I dove in, attempting to hide myself from the world. Why didn't I belong?

I sat there for a long while thinking. None of the cats liked me. No one. It was Songwing and I against RiverClan. My mother lay there silently, watching me cry. She didn't know what to say, but I knew she understood how I felt.

I drank milk and stayed curled up in my nest for the rest of the day. Night descended on the camp. Voices quieted down. Mother only left once to get a mouse, she never talked to me much. In a way I was glad. I didn't know how to talk to anyone, but sitting there that night I decided that the only way I was going to be someone was through Tigerstar. He wanted to help me, or so it seemed. I wanted to see the massive tom, I wanted him to train me. To become stronger so I wouldn't cry or feel weak. Closing my eyes I relaxed every muscle in my body, clearing the ambitious thoughts from my mind.

Sure enough when I opened my eyes, a forest of darkness surrounded me. The sky was black, nothing shown in the black abyss. I stood there breathing in the air, which made my nose burn in pain. The air smelled rancid. Like death. From the fog, a broad shouldered, dark brown tom appeared. This time he didn't sit down, but merely stood and stared.

"Are you ready?" Tigerstar asked.

"Yes," I even surprised myself by talking in a surprisingly calm voice.

His amber eyes narrowed at my response, "Follow me." With a flick of his bushy tail he beckoned me to follow him. I did. He led me through the thick trees to another clearing. It too was empty, but it was larger than the last. Logs lay in random spots, soggy and rotten as the wood peeled off of them. The fog lay low on the ground, but as we walked it seemed to be getting thicker. I was sure that the fog had consumed me for I could barely see Tigerstar ahead. The circular clearing never seemed to end. Were we ever going to stop? Finally, Tigerstar halted and sat down.

"Alright, I have no idea what you can do. So first, in order to see what we need to work on, you will track me. This fog is thick enough to cover me, and this clearing is large enough where, without proper use of your nose, one could be searching for hours." He abruptly stood and paused for a brief moment, "Stay seated here, until you can honestly no longer see me."

With those words he turned and sprinted into the fog, leaving me alone. My senses seemed to be frozen and fear traveled through my body, suddenly I was cold and was shivering. 'Don't be afraid,' Tigerstar's voice echoed in my head so clearly it almost felt like he was actually there.

Why did his words always make me unafraid? I pondered. With a sigh I gave up sitting and waiting until my nerves finally calmed down, I stood and opened my mouth to taste the air. His scent was strong, but the rancid air of the forest also filled my mouth and nostrils, making Tigerstar's scent hard to distinguish between, still I tried my best.

Concentrating hard I closed my eyes and tried to place each individual smell, it was hard and I couldn't do it, no matter how hard I tried, the scents here were each too strong. With a shaky paw forward I began to walk and sniff my way through the fog.

Tigerstar was in here someplace and I knew that I had to figure out where, I wanted to be like him. I would show Hawkfrost that he was nothing compared to me. Onward my paws took me, the fog never lifted and only seemed to get thicker.

The expansiveness of the clearing and the space that I could search was too big, overwhelming. Tigerstar was here somewhere. His scent was extremely hard to separate from the others, but I tried to follow what I thought was a trail. After about five minutes of following it lead me to a tree.

Huffing in frustration I sat down with thump. _'I don't know what to do anymore, I can't even track a scent._' Paws landed on the ground behind me, I whipped around and a saw a large paw, swatted me on the belly, knocking the breath out of me.

"When I tell you to do something you do it, don't just sit there like a lost kittypet!" Tigerstar growled.

"I tried!" I pleaded, once air finally returned to my lungs.

"Obviously not hard enough!" His voice was low and condescending. My pelt heated with embarrassment. "Next time we meet you had better search until you find me. Don't make me regret putting my time and effort into training you. Remember Darkeyes it was you who dared step foot into this forest!"

My heart sank into the bottom of my stomach. I felt sick and out of breath from the blow, but it felt even worse now. Tigerstar had stalked away, leaving me alone in the fog covered terrain. I still didn't know how to wake myself up from these dreams, but nonetheless I curled up into a small ball against the tree that I had scented out earlier. I closed my eyes and dreamt of nothing. The cold still seeped through my fur and my bones shivered in response, but nonetheless I laid there.

When my eyes opened I was in a warm nest beside my mother. The camp was dark like the sky. I wasn't tired, but more exhausted. My side ached with pain, though I couldn't remember getting hurt, the only time I had been swatted in the side was when Tigerstar hit me.

My eyes widened in shock and I stared at the ground. Impossible, it was only a dream right? Anything that happened there could not be possibly transferred to the world of the living? Could it?

**Hey everyone, Moon here. I feel like these chapters are getting a bit repetitive don't you think? I am currently working on the next chapter that will not be the same as the others 'cause I'm pretty sure you all get the idea of what is going on. Oh by the way which writing style do you prefer? First or third person? I need to know lol. It kills me when I write in two styles and I can't decide which one is better. :D**

**xMoonx**


	5. Chapter 5: A Warrior?

CHAPTER 5: A Warrior?

Another moon passed, and a routine began to show as the days went by; I would stay in the nursery and sit. Sometimes I would count the strange rocks on the roof of the den, it always added up to thirty-two , no matter how many times I counted them. Occasionally Songwing would talk to me about her life as a rogue and about all the things she had seen.

I asked about my father once and her face fell, sadness clouding her eyes. As they slowly drifted shut a tear rolled down her grey cheek. My heart hurt for her, my mother. The one cat who understood her was gone, far away in a distant land. Or so I thought.

"He was the most powerful, handsome tom in the forest," Songwing murmured, a steady stream of tears now flowing down her face. That was all she said as she buried her head into her bushy tail, concealing her face from me. I laid there, still gazing at her, puzzled. On the first night Tigerstar and I met, he said that he was the most powerful cat in the forest. Now my mother was saying my father was. I shook my head in dismay, no. My father left me, he abandoned me, I'm sure he could care less.

The night was peaceful, no visits from Tigerstar, for which I was glad. I didn't dream, but I was well rested when my eyes opened to the early rays of dawn that broke through the nursery. My muscles were relaxed and held no pain from sleep like they usually did, for this I was glad. The nights I was in training, Tigerstar would knock me around if I did a move wrong. If I was lucky enough his claws were sheathed, but other times luck wasn't there to protect me.

The next morning I would wake up to a scratch on my shoulder, and on my leg, with dried blood staining my fur. Songwing would bend over the scratches, worrying if it was she who had caused them; because occasionally, she thrashed about in her sleep. I would reassure her it was a stray stone that I had shaken loose from the ground and scratched against my fur, cutting it open. She would eye me dismissively, while I would fake a smile at her and pad to my own private place in the nursery.

Before I was even halfway to my special place on that particular morning, Leopardstar walked in, "Songwing, you have been in RiverClan two moons now. You have fed off of us, but not contributed anything in return. Your time starts now. Darkeyes will become an apprentice when she comes of age now that Mistyfoot and I see that it is in RiverClan's best interest for her and you to stay. Now that she is beginning to eat mouse, she no longer relies on your milk. You yourself have also recovered from your birthing, and may be fully accepted into RiverClan. Tonight is the full moon, the four Clans that rule this forest gather at Fourtees to discuss news and meet with other cats. It is a night of peace, the only one the Clans have each moon. This time you will accompany us to Fourtrees, so that you can be introduced to the clans."

Leopardstar paused for a brief moment and narrowed her eyes at the Songwing, "Do not utter a word about your kit, or that you were a rogue. If they ask why you haven't been at Gatherings before then just say that you have been sick. Also, do not reveal any other clan secrets that you might have wrapped your claws around while you've been here." A low growl escaped the leaders throat as I stared at her blankly.

_'Mother is leaving?'_

"Yes, Leopardstar," Songwing mewed respectfully. I watched as Leopardstar exited the den unaware of my watching eyes. No one ever looked at me, they all talked about me, but never said a word to me. Only mother seemed to talk around me, or only speak when she had too. I cherished those brief conversations. It was my only interaction with the real world, any other conversation I had with a cat was with Tigerstar in the Dark Forest; and the conversations there were nothing but "Don't cower! Try harder! I am not going to allow my apprentice to fail!"

At the beginning of the training I thought he would be nicer, not as harsh, but now I wasn't sure. I glanced at the jagged scar that rested in my shoulder. I would always remember the way his claws felt digging into my flesh.

The sky was clear, save a few clouds that dotted it. The day was peaceful and the birds chirped gaily without a care in the forest. Their feathers flopped around freely with every stroke of their strong wings. I was jealous in a way. They could fly where ever they wanted, not trapped inside a nest with those who thought you were a burden.

I felt a tightening inside my chest as I watched them through the cracks in the entrance of the nursery. I shrugged it off and continued the walk to my special place in the den. I could be alone there and think. I was out of everyone else's way and that was good because then I wasn't getting yelled or scoffed at.

My special place was a corner of the nursery that neither of the queens appeared to care about, and by the state of it no one had in a long time. It was in the farthest corner from the entrance and to the back of my mother and Dawnflower. Spider webs were draped over the woven reeds, some of the plants either dying or dead. I lay there all day thinking to myself about the forest and what it would be like to maybe fit in.

As the sun sank, my mother rose from her nest and padded over to me, only a few mouse lengths from herself. She licked the top of my head and murmured for me to listen to Dawnflower. Then she trotted to the pile of fresh-kill in the center of the camp and brought me a small mouse. My stomach thanked her, as it had been rumbling for some time now. I ate the mouse, admiring its tenderness.

She then preceded to the edge of the camp, where the cats that were going to the Gathering were joining together. I prayed to the moon, as my mother often did, that Tigerstar did not visit my dreams. I needed the rest because I felt my body slowly wearing out. Fatigue seemed to be all that was around me. Glancing back out into the clearing, I saw the last flash of fur from a bushy tail exiting the camp.

**What I am about to get into is the better part of the book. It was boring before this. Trust me, I know. Writing it was a drag. I wanted to get to the exciting bit. Lol. Please tell me your thoughts so I know if my writing is pleasing my readers. :P Well off to work on Chapter 6.**

**ᴐ Moon**


	6. Chapter 6: The Gathering

CHAPTER 6: The Gathering

Songwing padded to the middle of the group of cats who were following Leopardstar, but she still had no idea where they were going. Not one of the cats would even mumble a word to her.

Songwing hung her head to avoid their condescending looks of disgust and contempt. _'If this is what being in a Clan is about then I'm glad I didn't join the other one...' _

Leopardstar kept them at a fast pace, and before long, Songwing could smell the bewildering scent of many cats. The scents filled her nose, it was more than she had ever experienced in her life.

_'This Gathering must be a big deal.' _Songwing thought, as she eyed the approaching clearing. Their group approached four massive oak trees, trees that stood tall against the night sky. Their shadows were cast along the grass, long and dark. Songwing padded forward amongst the cats, all the while gazing up at the four oaks.

"Songwing!" A harsh voice hissed from the front of the crowd. Songwing blinked, realizing Leopardstar had called her forward. Nervously, Songwing obeyed. She padded forward, glares burned into her pelt as she moved.

"I want you to stay back in the shadows." Leopardstar meowed seriously. "It would be best you didn't show your face."

Without thinking, Songwing stepped forward."Why?" she asked.

Leopardstar shot her a look of irritation, as if annoyed by having to explain to her. "Because, these cats might guess that you aren't clan born; and RiverClan is not known to take in rogues, so just do as I say and hopefully things will go smoothly."

Songwing looked at Leopardstar dully and gave a slight nod before falling back to her position in the middle of the group.

The great oaks neared, and as they did so, Songwing's anticipation grew. '_What am I going to do when Leopardstar announces me to the Clans? Stand? Pretend like I'm searching for Songwing like everyone else?...Will she mention me at all?' _These clans and their rituals were nothing but trouble. A growl nearly escaped Songwing's throat as she thought of the events that were about to occur. She felt an anger and annoyance prickle through her pelt, causing the fur on her neck to rise.

_'This isn't what I want. I would have stayed with him if I wanted this...' _

By the time the thoughts had run through her mind, Songwing was within the shadows of the monstrous trees. The scents of all the different cats drifted up through her nostrils as she stood frozen between two of the four oaks. The RiverClan cats shoved past her, seeking out other Clan cats. Leopardstar rushed to the front of the crowd and leaped onto a huge stone that stood at the front of all the cats. Three other cats stood on the stone with her, each greeting Leopardstar as she took her seat.

Songwing still stood frozen at the back of the clearing, staring at the multitude of cats before. On shaky paws, she began padding forward, looking around as she tried to find a shadow in which she could be concealed in. She had moved through the crowd and was nearly at the base of the great rock but she still had yet to find a place. Making a turn left, she walked over to the edge of the clearing, to the base of one of the grand oaks. She sat down quietly, hoping no one would see her; and as she took her seat, a yowl sounded from the top of the stone.

A tom with a fiery orange pelt stepped forward and the clearing fell silent, conversations stopping as the heads of the cats turned to the tom about to speak.

"Cats of all Clans, I welcome you to the Gathering. ThunderClan has done well in this season of leaf-fall, and we welcome..."

At this point, Songwing began to zone out, eyes still taken with the scenery of this place. She had never seen anything like it before in her life, anything so grand. Above them, the full moon shone brightly through an opening in the canopies of the four trees, it's light washing over every cat in the clearing. She smiled fondly up at the moon as it sat in the field of stars among it, at least she knew that the moon would always be watching over her.

Songwing finally turned her attention to the front of the crowd to see a that the tom stepped back and another stepped forward. His pelt was an aged white and littered with black splotches, but what caught her eye was the length of his tail; it was the longest she had ever seen. "I am glad to hear of your clans success, Firestar." A smile adorned the older tom's face as he glanced at the ThunderClan leader.

"WindClan is also doing well," Songwing froze where she sat, her heart suddenly beginning to beat at a much faster pace than usual. _'WindClan? That was his Clan wasn't it? I remember when he asked me to join…'_

"Please, come with me. WindClan could use you. Please, for me..." Dark amber eyes pleaded with Song as she sat in the windy moor land.

"Mudclaw… I… I just can't… Clan life… well it just isn't for me…" Song avoided the tom's eyes, knowing that looking into them would break her.

"Song, you are the only cat I have ever..." He paused, as if saying the words aloud was too difficult for him. "… please, I can't be without you." The dark molten tom looked at her intently, the wind ruffling their fur as silence engulfed them. So many emotions were running through Song, she wasn't sure how she was going to proceed.

"Mudclaw… this is as hard for me as it is for you, bu-"

"Then come with me. Clan life, well, is perfect." Mudclaw gave a half smile revealing sharp yellow teeth.

"Well, a travelers life is just as good," Song reasoned. She lifted her eyes for just a second to see that the soft, pleading look in Mudclaw's eyes had vanished.

"You really aren't joking when you make that offer to me, are you?" The tabby tom growled.

Song's eyes narrowed. "Why should I be joking? You offered your life, now I'm offering mine." Song hissed as she stood to her full height, which didn't do anything to scare Mudclaw, but it did add some effect.

"What family do you expect to have as a rogue?!" Mudclaw snapped as he too rose to his full height, which was quite a bit taller than Song.

"I am not joining the Clan life Mudclaw, and that's that! You can come with me if you like, but if you don't want to then fine, I could care less either way!" As soon as the harsh words escaped her mouth she regretted them. Song loved him more than anyone, but she couldn't bear the thought of being something she wasn't.

The anger Mudclaw's eyes began to fade ever so slighty. "I can't just leave Song… I'm their deputy, and I'm going to be leader someday. I can't just leave them, they're my family... I care about you, you know that, but I can't just leave…" A sigh escaped from his parted jaws, "I guess this is where we part then...If you're really sure."

Mudclaw padded over to where she stood watching him and gently pressed his nose to her head. "Just promise me...you'll be careful."

They stood in silence for a moment, despair and pain clawing at Song's heart.

"I love you..." Song meowed quietly, her voice shuddering lightly.

"I'll always be here if you ever change your mind." Mudclaw whispered as she began to pull away.

"Goodbye." Song meowed. She then turned away from the tom, leaving behind any sort of future they might have had together.

The tom continued talking unaware of the shaking she-cat in the corner covered by shadows. "Three kits were born during this season of leaf-fall, and also, Mudclaw and his patrol found the scent of badger near the border. It wasn't on our territory, but close; so," His head turned toward the other leaders on the rock, "please be careful."

_'Mudclaw._' It was true. It was his Clan_ '… but… I thought I had traveled far away from his Clan's territory… I guess I just made a circle and wound up on the other side of the land that belongs to the Four Clans. I need to see if he's here… He needs to know about Darkeyes.' _

Song's head swiveled around, her eyes rapidly scanned the crowd._ 'No luck… it looks like I'm going to have to stand. Leopardstar won't like this...' _Songwing smiled to herself, as she thought about seeing her mate for the first time in moons. However, only a second later doubt flickered through her mind.

_'What if he forgot about me…' _Dread filled her heart at the thought. _'No. I left him… it really shouldn't matter to me…' _

The war taking place inside Songwing was stopped abruptly, when she heard Leopardstar's voice greet the clans.

"RiverClan has been doing very well. Prey is abundant and the apprentices are learning quickly. Speaking of warriors in training, I would like to congratulate Songwing for becoming a full warrior of RiverClan." Leopardstar's eyes scanned the crowd until she caught sight of Songwing stepping out from the shadows. The pale she-cat stood tall, her fur gleaming in the moonlight.

While mews of congratulations, could be heard through the crowd, Songwing was frozen. Her eyes locked with those of the WindClan deputy. His dark amber eyes bored into her own and she gave him the slightest of smiles before taking her seat. Pride rippled through her fur, she had found him. Easier than she had initially thought as well, he was seated at the front, directly under the great rock.

Songwing sat determined to find him again as soon as the Gathering ended.

**Well, I am back and now have time to type. I actually liked typing this chapter and did it over the course of two days. I have been procrastinating, if I am to be completely honest, but I am getting to the good stuff, as I realized when I typed this chapter. I should have another chapter out by next week. So yay for breaks. :D**

**ᴐ Moon**


	7. Chapter 7: Introduction

CHAPTER 7: Introduction

Cats began to exit Fourtrees and head back to their own Clans. Songwing; however, stood alone, watching the actions of a certain mottled brown tom in front of her. Mudclaw was in the middle of conversation with a black cat. Songwing had no idea who they were, but she felt a tad bit jealous. She wanted to have his attention.

She glanced around the clearing and saw that many cats still remained and were talking amongst each other. She returned her gaze to Mudclaw and noticed that the black cat had finally left and a pair of dark amber eyes were looking directly at her, his expression betraying nothing as she studied his face.

Slowly she stepped forward as Mudclaw did the same. He tilted his head for her to follow him out of the clearing so that they would have some privacy. Before he had stopped walking he began to speak; his tone was sarcastic, but Songwing detected what she thought sounded like the feeling of betrayal under his words. "So RiverClan suits you better? What, the moors a little too windy for you?"

"Mudclaw, it's not like that, I-" Songwing began in an attempt to explain.

"Then what? What would make you want to leave the one you supposedly _loved_? Song I don't know why I even bother. You have no idea what it did to me when I heard your name announced tonight." He growled, shaking his head. Songwing had never, even when she was leaving, heard such hurt hidden in his voice. It broke her heart.

"I had no choice! They caught me! They would've killed me if I hadn't been pregnant with _your_ kit!" Songwing cried. Talk about word vomit, she had intended to take it slow... Songwing stared expectantly at Mudclaw, waiting for his response. The anger in his eyes seemed to fade a bit, and the tense position he had held before loosened.

"If you knew you were pregnant then why didn't you come back?" Mudclaw growled.

"As if I'd know the way." Songwing scoffed.

Mudclaw kept his eyes downcast as he controlled the emotions storming inside of him. Songwing edged closer to him and as soon as he glanced up she smiled. "We have a daughter. Would you like to see her?"

"Of course I want to see her." Mudclaw replied softly. Songwing padded up to the powerful tom and rubbed her head against his.

"I have to go for now, Leopardstar dislikes me enough as it is."

Songwing offered a weak smile as a goodbye, then pale gray she-cat padded away from him, but the tom ran quickly after her and informed her to meet him in the clearing of the Fourtrees the next morning, at dawn.

"Okay, I'll have to carry her some of the way I imagine." Songwing replied smiling, "Well, I have to go. Goodbye Mudclaw."

"Goodbye. Oh, and Song," Mudclaw called to her, Songwing paused and twisted her neck to look back at Mudclaw. "I missed you."

Songwing's smile came back, "I missed you too." The last words the two cats shared that night had a much deeper meaning, and they both knew it, but neither one was completely ready to say it.

Songwing and Mudclaw both walked away from their spot, returning to their individual Clans. Songwing's heart was lighter than a feather and sky high. Joy filled her body from her paws to her tail tip.

When she finally returned to RiverClan she was tired, but excited. She wrapped up Darkeyes with her tail and pulled her close. The small kit wiggled restlessly in her sleep. _'Sleep well my beautiful Darkeyes.'_

"Run faster, do you think you are going to take down an enemy by walking to them, claws sheathed?" Tigerstar growled venomously.

"I'm trying!" I snapped back. I had done nothing, but battle drills since I started having the dreams again. Tigerstar's eyes flashed something deadly when I snapped. Fear began to penetrate the wall I had built up to prevent any fear from showing.

"Move your paws closer together, bundle your muscles and release when you jump and attack! Try again! This is a basic move and we have spent the past two nights running through it. Last time, or you will fight me as a practice battle and I am sure you don't want another scratch or two." The growl never ceased from his voice. I had grown a lot stronger from these lessons with Tigerstar, but I disliked the tom more and more each visit.

I did as he instructed, and my paws carried me as fast as they could take me I bunched my muscled together and leapt onto Tigerstar's back with claws outstretched. All four feet locked into his thick fur and I lowered my body to bite the back of his neck. Tigerstar hissed slightly and flung me away easily.

"Better, much better. Once your bigger maybe you could take down a warrior." It was one of the rare times Tigerstar ever praised me.

"What's ne-." I stopped dead, my dream began to fade and I wasn't sure why. The fog seemed to thicken and the Dark Forest started to blur.

_'What's going on?'_

"Tigerstar! Tigerstar!" I received no answer despite my calls.

Before long the dream ended and my eyes, still heavy from sleep, slowly opened. My mother stood there, one paw on my flank gently shaking me.

_'Hmm… so that's why I lost my dream.'_. I glanced up, eyes still heavy with sleep, and saw that her face was aglow.

"Come on, my sweet kit, we need to go." she purred licking my head quickly.

_'Sweet kit? I wonder what that is all about.'_ I thought suspiciously.

She never called me anything like that, but what was there to question? Maybe she had changed her mind about me.

"Where are we going?" I mewed, and got up from my nest. It was still dark, the world around me was still sleeping; Dawnflower had her back to us and was sleeping soundly. Songwing took a few steps toward the back of the nursery where the emergency exit was located.

"We are going to see your father, Darkeyes." Her voice was light and giddy; it matched her face perfectly.

_'My father? I have a dad? But… she had never mentioned him much before…. Why now?' _

"But… why haven't I met him before now?" I inquired innocently.

"I didn't know he lived in this part of the forest, but I met him and now everything is going to be okay." she whispered in a hushed tone.

I didn't bother asking anymore questions, mostly because I had none to ask. I was excited in a way to be seeing my father, but I was also a tad bit worried; not scared, but worried that he would look at me as everyone else did and either laugh or hate me right off the bat.

Songwing slid through the tunnel and I followed at her paws. Once out, she stopped and picked me up by the scruff and began trotting at a fast pace as the first rays of the sunlight began to rise above the hills in the moorland.

We had been walking a long time, well I was being carried, but still. It wasn't until later that I saw four massive trees not far from us.

_'Is that where we're going?'_

"We're nearly there, Darkeyes." Songwing mumbled.

Songwing began to run as we neared the large trees. Her breathing immdediately picked up and I was being bounced around like mad. The trees I saw were actually a group of four. The sun still hadn't quite made it over the hills, so the clearing was dark, filled with some fog and a few more trees that completely encircled the area. I might have mistaken it for the clearing I trained in the Dark Forest if I hadn't known better.

Songwing put me down, and I stood there, unsure of what to should do next. Songwing trotted into the clearing, and as soon as she was in the center, a large tom padded from the darkness of the shadows and went up to my mother and rubbed his head affectionately against hers. He was dark brown, with shiny amber eyes. He looked strong and, honestly...not very fatherly.

_'So this is my dad…' _I thought while looking him over.

Once he finished speaking to my mother, he finally turned to face me.

I didn't know what I was expecting; a look of love, for him to accept me warmly as his daughter, what I didn't expect him to do is exactly what he did.

He came up close to me, and stared.

I knew what he was staring at; there was only one thing that was unusual about me, and that was…

My eyes.

**I am looking forward to the next chapters because of what it leads up to, it'll be nice to type. Not boring in the slightest. Well, you all don't have any questions, so there isn't anything I can answer.**

**ᴐ Moon**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:

Mudclaw stood there, his expression… was, well, unreadable. His dark amber eyes were locked with my own multicolored eyes. My heart sank in my chest, it was the always the same reaction. Suddenly, it was anger that rose inside my body.

_'So what if I am different?! There isn't anything wrong with me.'_

"What are you looking at?" I growled. Mudclaw's eyes widened slightly as though he was taken aback by such a young kits audacity to _growl_ at a warrior, especially at their father. His eyes narrowed at me and I heard Songwing gasp from behind him.

"Umm… Darkeyes, this is your father, Mudclaw. Show him some respect if you will." Songwing mewed sternly to me.

"He was staring at my eyes again, just like everyone does! Why am I so different?" I cried out to my mother.

Mudclaw snorted, "I don't care about your eyes. I was admiring the fact how much you look like your mother." He paused and smiled down at me, "I am very pleased to meet you.. uh..."

"Darkeyes." Songwing filled in for him.

I stared at him stunned, no one had ever said that to me before. Songwing's face relaxed, as I stared past Mudclaw to look at her. When I turned my attention back to Mudclaw he had his face wrinkled up into a scrunch. "That is a horrid name! Why not name her after the eagle, a great bird that flies over the moorland. Or something beautiful. Not Darkeyes…." Mudclaw commented to Songwing.

"I didn't have any choice in the name, I wanted to name her after the moon, but they said no and Leopardstar decided the name." Annoyance flickered through Songwing's eyes.

Mudclaw nodded and he too had annoyance flash in his eyes. "They didn't even bother giving her a normal kit name." He shook his head.

"I know, but I'm kinda glad that way. I never wanted her to be a part of a Clan anyway. Otherwise I would have stayed with you." Songwing said softly.

"True, but we can be together now." Mudclaw smiled and revealed sharp yellow teeth. They remind me of Tigerstar's. Not that he smiles much.

She padded forward and sat beside Mudclaw; their pelts pressed together. It was then I looked at them together for the first time. My heart swelled with warmth and I smiled widely at my new family. This was how it was supposed to be. All of us together.

"Does this mean that we'll be a family now?" I asked quickly. My parents both laughed and looked at each other with adoration and happiness.

"Yeah, we're a family now." Mudclaw purred. Songwing kept a smile on her face.

"Uh-oh, looks like we have to get back to camp, the sun has risen and Dawnflower will be waking soon." Songwing said regretfully to Mudclaw.

"I understand, I need to get back too, I have a patrol to run at sun high." Mudclaw replied, with a glance to the moorland.

"Should we meet tonight?" Songwing asked, hope filled her voice. Mudclaw smiled again and told her that he was looking forward to it. "We need to change our meeting place though… Hmm… How about at the border of WindClan and RiverClan? It will be easy for both of us to get to." Songwing suggested. Mudclaw agreed. My heart leaped. _'We really will be a family now!' _

We said our goodbyes to Mudclaw and Songwing grabbed me by the scruff and we headed home.

Songwing left me in the nursery with Dawn flower, while she went out with a patrol to learn borders.

"Stay put, you." Dawnflower growled. She, then preceded to turn her back on me and fall asleep. _'What a lazy cat.' _I laid down and tried to rest some, but thoughts of being with my father filled me up and caused excitement to course through my body. I tossed and turned in my nest. Staying still was out of the question. I looked at the main exit to the nursery and thought about exploring some outside. _'I'll probably just get kicked around again… and then sent back here.' _My eyes wandered over to the back exit. The real world. _'Mom is exploring, why can't I?' _I rose to my paws and walked over to the exit. I looked one last time at Dawnflower who was lightly snoring and left to see the world.

Songwing padded into the camp with her kill firmly in her jaws. She had caught two fish from the river. Pride radiated from her pelt. _'Today has been a good day.' _Songwing thought with a smile. The pale grey she-cat padded into the nursery and discovered Dawnflower waking up from her nap. "Dawnflower." Songwing greeted coolly. The other she-cat said nothing as she gently licked her fur. Her belly was getting more and more swollen with each passing day.

Songwing scanned the nursery, in search of Darkeyes. Her heart tightened and panic washed over her. "Where is Darkeyes?" She asked to Dawnflower anxiously.

"How should I know?" Dawnflower mewed nonchalantly. Anger erupted in Songwing. How could she not know?!

"She was your responsibility!" A growl sounded from Songwing's throat. As soon as the words left Songwing's lips Dawnflower's head shot up.

"My responsibility? My responsibility?! Don't ever say that that thing is _my_ responsibility. I would never want to touch that kit, or watch it. Why are you asking me anyway?" She retorted sharply.

A snarl appeared on Songwing's face, "Where. Is. She?!"

Dawnflower looked around the nursery, as though for the first time. "Oh, she is not here." She shrugged it off, as though it was no big deal.

"Why don't you even care? She is a helpless kit, for StarClan's sake!"

Dawnflower huffed, "Honestly it would be better if she is lost, she was starting to smell. She would never have amounted to anything in this Clan anyway. She has zero Clan blood."

"What does that have to do with anything?! She is still a kit! You are going to be a mother soon, you should care about kits, no matter where they are from." Songwing mewed desperately.

"I don't have to care for them if I don't want to. I don't even see how you ended up with a kit. I mean have you seen yourself?" Dawnflower snorted. Songwing's heart tightened at that comment, but Songwing wouldn't let Dawnflower see how hurt she was. The anger thankfully, overpowered her hurt.

"This isn't about me! This is about a hopeless kit! It shouldn't matter where it comes from! You should care for it as you would one of your own!" Her words came out more as a snarl than anything.

"No, you're right this is about the both of you," Dawnflower said, "Neither of you truly belong here."

Songwing stood her fur bristling, she would here no more of this! Songwing turned on her heels and dashed out of the nursery. Her grey fur flew in the wind as she dashed out of RiverClan camp and into the open. _'Where do I even begin?!'_ It wasn't two seconds after until the realization struck her. _'The River.' _Songwing's paws seemed to make her run faster as a cold fear slithered down her spine. Once she reached the river she caught a slight whiff of Darkeyes scent.

Songwing followed the scent up the river, it steadily became stronger and stronger. Up ahead lay a bridge. A grey figure sat on it. Songwing picked up her pace again, and when she reached the bridge she saw Darkeyes sitting there unhurt.

"Why did you run away like that?" Songwing growled breathless to her kit.

"I didn't run away, I just wanted to go exploring." Darkeyes replied innocently.

'Well, don't go out on your own ever again!" Songwing told her kit sharply. Darkeyes looked up at her mother and quietly mumbled an apology.

My mother looked down at me, anger filling her blue eyes. After another second or two, her expression softened and she mewed to me, "Come on, let us go wait for your father, it won't be long now."

My mother rose to her paws and I followed behind her in close pursuit. The trek was made in silence, Mom seemed to be in deep thought, but about what, I did not know.

By the time we reached the border the sun was nearly gone. Near-by the meeting place there was a bush. My mother suggested it would keep our cover. We both crotched behind it. There were also several other bushes in the area.

A few seconds after we had crotched down, my mother's head went up, her ears were pricked and she was smelling the air. Before she had time to say anything I heard a snarl from behind me; I whipped around and saw this huge creature. It was black with white stripes, long claws extended from its large paws. The creature had a large snout and its jaw was open revealing a set of sharp yellow teeth.

Songwing shoved me deeper into the bush, while she unsheathed her claws and bared her teeth. She curved her body in a protective stance in front of me. The creature charged and Songwing was ready. She leaped into the air. It was the first time I actually saw the true power my mother held. She swiped her claws across its face, leaving red claw marks. Before she had time to react again, the badger hit her on the side with its heavy paw. Songwing went flying and all I could do was stand there horrified. Fear had scared me stiff.

I pulled my eyes away from the horrific battle and searched for Mudclaw, whom she needed most right now. The barrier I had kept my fear at the back of my mind, completely deteriorated. My legs felt paralyzed as the fear rushed through my body.

A loud screech sounded, bringing my wide, multi-colored eyes back to my mother. The badger's large, sharp teeth were locked around my mother's throat. With a violent throw of his head the badger tossed Songwing's body over to the side. I howled in horror as crimson liquid seeped out of her torn throat. Tears leaked from my eyes, as I stared into her bright blue eyes, which slowly clouded. A choked sound came from her mouth, as a lonely tear, ran from her now lifeless eyes.

"Mom! No!" My legs refused to move even though I tried to run to her. I felt a pair of yellow eyes watching me. I turned my head to face the badger. The blood of my mother dripped from its mouth, staining its lips. Over the hill I heard a yowl and a flash of brown fur leaped into the air, attacking the badger, landing on its back.


End file.
